skylessia_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
Alimond
Overview Through years of constant struggles and vigilance, Alimond has grown to become a powerful nation in its own right. Years of constant defense headed by Kraid Kaflar and his Hounds has resulted in a rigid defense patrol unit that keeps all intruders from illegally entering Alimond, while a devoted air force keeps the skies open for the wyvern-driven airships that make Alimond truly famous. Though Kaflar has long been gone and his Hounds passed away, their descendants continue to make them proud by defending their farmers, their miners and their technicians from all manner of harm. The military plays a crucial part in Alimond's structure, even today. Young men and women from all across the nation, even those of the seven Houses of Alimond, strive to join the army and rise up in the ranks to protect their homes. Especially in the last few months, with the sudden uprising of demonic activity reported in the east. Though Alimond's own demonic sightings have been rare and few as of late, thanks especially to the airborne wyvern defense squads who protect the airships, security and training have been intensified in response. Even the farmhands and cattle farmers have been readying themselves to defend their homes, just in case a repeat of the Demon War or Val Mae's Fall try to happen again. Without a doubt, Alimond is the only nation aside from Araducia that is most ready to repel the demonic forces. Their seven heroic houses stand proud and tall, ready to prove that humanity will not just bow over and give up. Hierarchy Hierarchy goes here Quality of Life Quality of life goes here Territories Territory overview goes here The Kaflar Region One of the harsher areas, but given that it is mainly a military training station it is no problem. The section of the nation is further divided into segments for training in different schools of war, each area is named after the original Hounds. The camps and their respective fields are Elydyn - swords, Mara - Dark magic, El - Anima, Yvon - Staves, Vilas - Light, Alex - Bows, Valory - Lances and Kaflar - Axes. The Kaflar estate overlooks one of the large plains, the headquarters of the Hounds shares the property. The population density is relatively low given that only the soldiers and trainees live in this area. The Alimond military shipyards are nestled in the center of a fortified area where weapons of war are built and stored. Daemonte Region One of the more populated areas with the land having been healed through hard work and magic. The metropolitan area deals heavily with the military, keeping them provisioned with weapons and armor. New Candos is in this region, a shining bastion of city life. A fairly high percentage of the population lives here given that anything one needs could be gotten here for a price. Fen Rufierre Region An area specializing in entertainment, though they have a booming farming territory as well. An odd mixture of Urban and Agricultural environments mixing together to form one of the more popular areas of Alimond. Heinslow has become the New Valhassa of Skylessia, slowly evolving into an entertainment and tourist area. Medium population with many people commuting into the area from nearby regions. Pirkuss Region Another area that was formerly in Olivan. The Pirkuss area helps the Fen Rufierre and Montro estates in keeping Alimond supplied with food. Vast farms stretch out across the land, the hands paid by the government to work the area thus supplying a large number of jobs for the nation. High population density, providing work and homes to many. Kest Region Another commercial zone with many businesses and public housing available. The rich can afford private houses in this affluent area. The main transportation hub of Alimond resides in this area making it important to both industry and transportation. A second shipyard for the production of commercial craft rests here with vehicles waiting to replace older models that need repair. The population is a medium for this area as public housing isn't as desirable as owning our own land. Meerel Region Bordering the Kaflar region the area is full of mines and tracks allowing for the transportation of raw materials to the finishing plants that dot the landscape. The headquarters of Alimond Mining and manufacturing resides here, serving as a hub for the moving of the materials as well as the home of the master of the area. Low population area with many commuting for work every day. The inhospitable land keeps it from growing. Montro Region Specializes in livestock. The ranchers are hardy though a little rough. Pastures and grasslands stretch out as far as the eye can see. Beast of burden are bred for work and food at all times of the year. Population is High here as well with plenty of room to establish a homestead.